EL AMOR
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Cuando el amor llega, suele llegar de golpe para unas personas. Para otras, se va transformando lentamente y con el paso del tiempo y el trato. Algunas veces el amor perdura. Pero otras veces se va y no regresa mas. Tal vez lo tenemos frente a nosotros y no lo vemos, cuando lo hacemos este desaparece.


Un one shot bastante corto como disculpa por los retrasos que estoy presentando en otras historias. Y lo lamento pero quizás vaya para largo pues mi computadora ha sido raptada momentáneamente. Espero no sea por mucho tiempo mas.

Quise hacer un drabble pero bueno, no me funciono y espero que este nuevo one shot sea de su agrado.

Declaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

 **EL AMOR**

Dos cuerpos cubiertos por una fina sabana de algodón egipcio de mil hilos, ambos con pensamientos diferentes uno del otro pero que incluían al contrario a su lado en el lecho. Una de las cabelleras era masculina, de un hermoso plateado brillante y un tanto rebelde. Otra femenina, larga hasta rozar la cintura, lisa como la más hermosa de las cascadas y negra como la más pacífica de una noche impoluta. Los ojos masculinos de color ónix mirando el techo blanco de ese bello y singular departamento. Pensando en el acto de pasión llevado a cabo. Los ojos perla de su acompañante perdidos en las flores del jarrón cristalino puesto en la mesa ratonera al lado de la cama.

-He dicho que te amo ¿No dirás nada?- Preguntó el peli plata a la mujer de al lado.

-Me habías dicho que el amor para ti era como los fantasmas. Todos los mencionan pero nadie los ha había visto. Yo empecé esto sabiendo eso, que mis sentimientos nunca te alcanzarían y era feliz, mucho muy feliz. Hasta que eso paso y tú aun así no me dejaste.- Habló dando la espalda a su compañero.

-Sí, siempre había pensado eso. Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas cuando se enamoran, para la gran mayoría de los hombres no es más que una minucia. Un pretexto para llevarlas a la cama u obtener lo que deseamos de ustedes, cualquier cosa, por eso después de que te casaste no quise dejarte, requería cosas de ti y las obtuve enamorándote.- Se recostó apoyándose en el codo derecho para observar como el cabello de ella se esparcía de manera perfecta en la almohada.

-Sí, las mujeres creemos que el amor los alcanzara tarde o temprano, es como creer que si tapas el sol con un dedo este no alumbrara a los demás.- Era consiente que el hombre la observaba, tenía esa mirada tan fuerte, esa misma mirada que la había enamorado hace siete años mientras ella aun trabajaba para su padre en la corporación Hyuga. Solo basto con verlo una vez para saber que ese hombre era peligroso en muchos sentidos, pero aun así el latido de su corazón al cruzar miradas le dijo "Ve".

-Una vez me mencionaste que te habías enamorado más de mis defectos que de mis virtudes, ¿Era eso cierto?- Se atrevió a acariciar su espalda pasando por cada vertebra de su espina dorsal deteniéndose apenas en donde comenzaba su trasero. Él no había previsto que algo así pasaría, y cuando quiso remediarlo ya era tarde. El solo buscaba la mejor partida de un contrato, que mejor que hacer que la heredera Hyuga callera en sus encantos como tantas otras, pero en ella todo fue diferente.

-Lo hice, odiaba que te enfrascaras tanto con esos libros pervertidos y no me prestaras atención, pero cuando tenía que salir de viaje y el tiempo se extendía solía recordarte así, leyendo.- Trato de que sus caricias no provocaran nada en ella, pero fallo. Solo que ya las cosas no eran como antes.- Cuando te dije que te amaba y dijiste que tu no lo harías nunca decidí quedarme con lo que me ofrecías, y no me arrepiento. Lo haría de nuevo, cuantas veces fuera, solo por tener de nueva cuenta ese sentimiento que hiciste que naciera. Pero las cosas cambiaron mi querido Kakashi.- Se volteó para darle la cara al peli plata y observar ese hermoso perfil de dios griego.

-¿En qué cambio mi querida Hinata?- Quiso jugar un poco con sus palabras mientras él le sonreía con amor por primera vez.

-Te acercaste a mí con fines definidos, lo acepte y viví con ello. Al casarme de manera obligada las cosas las empecé a ver de diferente manera. Los hombres son crueles, y tan maquiavélicos que necesitan destrozar lo único bueno que puede pasarles para no sentirse tan miserables elevando su ego para regocijarse de ello. Al momento de destruir de esa manera mi corazón, me hiciste ya no sentir nada. Lo lamento, pero esos sentimientos ya no puedo devolverlos y contrario a lo que tu hiciste creo conveniente terminar con esto. Me has dado lo que he deseado, besos y caricias apasionadas agregando noches interminables de pasión como un buen amante. Aprendí tanto de ti. De ahí en mas no necesito nada mas.- Lo miro a los ojos cuando todo eso broto de ella, después Hinata se levantó de la cama sin tratar de ocultar su desnudes y buscando sus prendas para retirarse.

-¿Fui yo quien creo lo que veo frente a mis ojos?- Preguntó Kakashi apenas creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí y no. El primero fue mi padre, doblegando mi voluntad y mi confianza, obligándome a contraer matrimonio con ese extranjero. Después Sasuke Uchiha, usándome como su accesorio personal y bueno por ultimo tú. Eras última esperanza de creer que el amor al final siempre triunfa, ahora creo que yo nací para amar, pero no para ser amada. Y puedo ser feliz con eso, pero no pienso arrastrarte a mi miseria Kakashi. Precisamente por el amor que te tuve, no deseo hacerlo ¿Lo entiendes verdad amor?- Hinata se acercó a él y apoyo su mano derecha en el pecho masculino mientras al terminar la pregunta lo besaba una última vez.

Al separarse, Kakashi observaba como los ojos antes brillantes y resplandecientes de Hinata, ahora tenían un tinte opaco y melancólico. Era como ver a un espectro. Sintió como la vida, Dios o el karma le devolvían un poco del daño que hace tanto había causado a otras. Hinata sin esperar alguna respuesta tomo sus cosas para jamás regresar a ese departamento en donde en cada visita a él dejaba una parte de ella, hasta abandonarla tras esas puertas.

* * *

Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí espero ser merecedora de algún comentario por su parte. Este sencillo one shot nació de algunas frases dichas por diferentes pensadores, políticos, actores recopiladas en un pequeño libro. Inmediatamente al abrirlo el capitulo de El Amor fue el primero en aparecer. Me dio una insana alegría saber que muchas de las cosas que yo pensaba con respecto a el amor estaban tan bien representadas en bellas palabras. No todo con respecto a el sentimiento es dulce y tiene un bello final, en algunas ocasiones nuestro lado oscuro magulla a alguien mas aprovechando ese sentimiento. Y como amo a Hinata y Kakashi no pude evitar representarlos en esa faceta de dolor. espero no me quieran crucificar con eso.

Ya sin mas se despide Rukianeesan.


End file.
